<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Susanna by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893374">Susanna</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Other, Sad Ending, Tragic Romance, Unrequited Love, susanna dies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:40:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Susanna</p>
<p>The story of how she lived, and tragically died for love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), MCYT writers/susanna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fanfic Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Susanna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Susanna</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Susanna!<br/>
Susanna..!<br/>
Susanna, NO!</p>
<p>Susanna fell, her heart couldn’t take it anymore. She had been longing for their love, she had been fighting for their love, but in the end fate was merciless to her. She spat blood, a grin fiercely on her face. She sacrifice everything for them, and she lost them nevertheless. She saw them turning their backs on her, on the girl that once gave all of herself to them. And she once hated them, for this betrayal.<br/>
So she went from fighting for their love, to fight against her one and only love: the MCYT community. She fought with her nails, until her last breath. She fought, and she realized too late this battle was going to be the death of her. She spat blood, and she felt life slowly leaving her.<br/>
And she suddenly realized, but it was too late, that this battle was useless. Despite having fought with them, she still loved them all dearly. She fell on the ground, her eyes fixed to the sky, to the mood. She wanted to die under the moonlight, but she wanted to die in their arms.<br/>
She was so sorry.<br/>
“I love you…” she whispered, her strength was leaving her.<br/>
“You love us..?” they asked, the battle weakened them but they were still fierce.<br/>
“I do… keep writing… for me..? I’ll read everything… from the abyss of death!” so that was the end, Susanna was dying.<br/>
“Oh God Susanna… you were… a pain in the ass. But! But you don’t deserve to die! Please hold on… we can… we can get better, together?” they were all moved by her sufferance, some were crying, some were relived but still felt pain deep in their heart. They weren’t really ready to let her go… But she was fading away, dying before their own eyes.<br/>
“I need to go… I’m sorry… I wanted to do better, I’ll watch over you… forever… I’ll keep you safe.” Susanna closed her eyes, she was almost over.<br/>
“At least tell us! Susanna, is it your real name?”<br/>
“Yes, it is… Iconic, uh?”<br/>
“What’s your twitter account? Please we know you are there too, tell us we… we will miss you.”<br/>
“My Twitter is… It… Is….” And just like that… she died.<br/>
Her spirit dissolved in the air, her last wish was to bless the whole fandom with her protection. In the distance Dream and George were kissing, a strange feeling of safety and calm was leading them to embrace and love each other dearly. They were unaware of Susanna’s blessing, that was going to protect their love until the end of their days.</p>
<p>Susanna...<br/>
Susanna..</p>
<p>Susanna.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Susanna.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>